


Art for MHEA When the World's Unkind

by Doomkitty25



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Artwork for story, F/F, Margo - Freeform, fen - Freeform, fen and margo training, fen/margo, julia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25
Summary: Here is my artwork for the wonderful fic by NightjarPatronus :D I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed drawing for it. These past few months have been absolutely crazy for all of us, so please take a deep breath and relax and enjoy :D Love you all, and thanks everyone for their wonderful entries this time around.
Relationships: Fen & Julia Wicker, Fen/Margo Hanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	Art for MHEA When the World's Unkind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the World's Unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443912) by [NightjarPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightjarPatronus/pseuds/NightjarPatronus). 




End file.
